elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Break
'Prison Break '''is the first episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 53rd total. Plot Summary Nariko wakes up in a prison cell at the FBI headquarters, where Agent Simmons tells her that a chip was planted in her brain, nagting her powers and her shapeshifting and transportaion abilities. She makes a vow to kill him once she escapes, and with the help of Brickman she breaks away. As her powers are disabled, she asks for her sword and demonstrate elite swordsmanship skills, killing many FBI agents on her way out. In order to distract Simmons, she also releases all of the FBI's most dangerous prisoners and activate a lockout of the entire building, making the agents focus on killing the other prisoners while she is free to progress into the entrance hall. Meanwhile at the hospital, the doctors take Angela into operation and only two more people are allowed to stay in her room. Matthew and Marilyn are eager to find David and find their kids, and Rachel and Mark both agree to stay behind as they are still shocked of the recent discoveries. Luigi joins Matthew and Marilyn and they leave by his car to the FBI headquarters. They manage to inavde the headquarters moments before the lockout is complete, and Matthew eventually finds Gale in the prison. They decide to split up and look for David together, when Marilyn and Luigi reach the entrance hall and witness the fight between Nariko and the remaining agents. Simmons realizes she won't surrender and order to kill her before he is evacuated to safety. Although facing a seemingly suicide mission fighting over 50 FBI trained ninjas, she single-handedly kills them all using only her sword, until there is only one left standing. He claims to be a lot more skilled than his comrades and even manage to disarm Nariko. However, she outwits him and snap his neck, escaping the headquarters and revealing her plan to conquer Earth until she is able to go back to Murlonia. Meanwhile, Matthew and Gale reach the most heavily guarded cell in the prison and finally find David, with his memories erased by the FBI. Major Events *The FBI plants a chip in Nariko's brain which negates her powers, her shapeshifting ability and her transportation ability *Matthew, Marilyn and Luigi go to the FBI headquarters to find David *Angela is taken into operation, while Rachel and Mark stay with her at the hospital *Matthew finally reunites with Gale *With help from Kitar and Brickman, Nariko breaks away from her prison cell and escapes *Matthew and Gale find David with his memories erased Character Debuts Trivia *The episode title is based on the TV series by the same name *Nariko is revealed to possess elite swordsmanship skills *The battle scene between Nariko and the FBI ninjas is inspired by a similar scene from ''Kill Bill, where Beatrix Kiddo faces the Crazy 88 *For the first time, Gale is revealed to be associated with the FBI to one of the characters External Links Category:Episodes